


A Blessed and Holy Union

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: The Almighty takes notice of the love Aziraphale and Crowley have for each other and decides to bestow them with a little gift.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #04 "A Gift"





	A Blessed and Holy Union

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH discord GTA #4: "A gift"

The Almighty looked down at the two beings she’d been watching since Eden. Their meeting had been accidental. She’d seen the Serpent crawl up the wall and begin talking to the Principality. She’d wondered what might happen. Wondered if the angel would smite the demon. But instead, they’d talked and joked and laughed together. They’d watched the humans make their way out into the world. And then curious of all, she’d watched as the angel had chosen to shelter the demon from the first rainfall. 

‘Huh,’ She’d thought and decided to leave them be. She was curious about what it might mean, what it might lead to, letting these two interact together. 

All this time later and they were still interacting. Still somehow finding each other, despite the vast expanse of the world outside the gates of Eden. 

She watched them and couldn’t help but smile, as the angel turned to the demon and they both shared a private joke amongst themselves. 

‘Oh,’ She thought, a smile of Her own forming. 

She could sense it. The love radiating off of the demon. Love for the angel. The demon laughed again, something the angel had said making him laugh bright and happy. 

‘How curious,’ She thought, as the love the angel held for the demon shone from him as he smiled at the laughing demon. 

She reached out and gently nudged them, not in a physical capacity. A spiritual one. Nudging them closer. Giving them Her blessing. 

*

Aziraphale placed his hand on his chest, an odd sensation overcoming him. He looked to Crowley, who had a similar look about him. 

“Did you feel that?” Aziraphale asked.

“I felt something,” Crowley replied. 

Aziraphale tried to focus on the sensation but it was fading quickly. Crowley was frowning, as he rubbed at his chest. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked, turning his focus.

Crowley shrugged. “I don’t know. That was… odd.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Well, whatever it was… perhaps, we could discuss it more over dinner.”

Crowley crocked his eyebrow as he looked at Aziraphale quizzically. “Are you asking me to dinner, angel?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, a slight blush on his cheeks. But he nodded. “Yes. Yes, I am. Will you have dinner with me, Crowley?”

Crowley grinned. “Of course, angel.”

He held out his arm and Aziraphale took it. They walked together through St. James Park. Two gentlemen walking arm-in-arm. But no one took any mind of them, not Heaven or Hell nor any humans. The Almighty had imparted them with Her gift, Her blessing. Two of Her creations that loved each other deeply. From the very beginning, that was all She had wanted from her creations. And while humans were still figuring it out, Aziraphale and Crowley had managed it, all on their own. So for that, she granted them freedom. To love and be loved. 

That night, after their dinner date together, Crowley returned to the bookshop with Aziraphale, and from the comfort of the bookshop, they shared their first kiss. 


End file.
